I Wish For
by yaoiluver15
Summary: After a fight with Jasmine Genie convinces Aladdin to have some bonding experiences with the other Disney princes.
1. Hercules

**A few things. First, I don't own Aladdin and if I did it would be very inappropriate for kids. Second, there will be lots of yaoi. If you don't like it, sorry but I'm not sorry. Third, the beginning may be rough because I've only read this genre of writing and I'm learning how to write it well and the beginning part that sets up the plot is kind of not too good. But it will get better in the later chapters so you better follow this story.**

* * *

Aladdin was sitting near the fountain outside the castle where he was currently "exiled" by Jasmine when the water started to spew up like a geyser and Genie popped out.

"Hey, Al," he said, "You'll never believe this..." He broke off when he saw the look on Aladdin's face. "What's wrong, Al? You look so sad."

"It's nothing." Aladdin said.

"Then turn that frown upside down because I have stories to tell you about my adventures around the world." Genie said.

"Really? What?"

"They're stories of the intimate variety."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm gonna talk about my conquests in the-" Genie whistled.

"Huh?"

"In the sack."

"Oh. Why would I want to hear about that?"

"I've heard that you're having problems with the princess and I think they might interest you."

"You have? Well go ahead."

"So I have been traveling the world meeting the most stunning men-"

"You sleep with men?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's a preference. Dressing up your pet monkey seems weird to me but if it's something you like I won't judge."

"Ok. What does this have to do with me?"

"I want to grant you a wish for old time's sake."

"What would that be?"

"The men I've run into said they've screwed everything from their towns so they want new faces, new experiences and I think you may be into that."

"No. I like girls. Besides, I'm married."

"Can you honestly say your marriage was everything you hoped it would be?"

"There are ups and downs, yeah, but I think I love Jasmine."

"Just try it. It's a new experience, you don't know, maybe you'll like it."

"I...I just don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Jasmine wouldn't know?"

"Of course not. I would tell her I sent you to take care of some magical problem far far away and she'll be none the wiser."

"It feels wrong."

"It won't for long. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"I guess."

"Then what do you say?"

"Genie, I'll do it."

"Great!" Genie yelled. He snapped his fingers and blue smoke started circling around Aladdin and in the next second he knew he was no longer in Agrabah.

* * *

 **Guy #1: The Olympian**

When the smoke cleared Aladdin was in a room with a floor made of clouds and a heart-shaped bed with satin sheets.

"What the?" Aladdin turned around and saw a muscular man with golden skin, crystal blue eyes and reddish-orange hair. "Are you the guy I'm supposed to..."

"Uh, I guess so. I'm Hercules." the man said

"Um. Aladdin...My name's Aladdin."

"Uh, so I don't know what to say right now."

"Neither do I. First time for me to do something like this."

"I'll try not to disappoint you."

"So do we just...start?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well-" Aladdin stopped talking when Hercules gently pushed him and he stumbled onto the bed. "What are you-oh god." Hercules pulled Aladdin's pants and boxers down before he took Aladdin's balls into his mouth and started to suck as hard as he could. "Oh fuck that feels good." Aladdin said, feeling himself start to get hard. Hercules sucked and licked until Aladdin's fully erect manhood loomed in front of him. Hercules licked Aladdin's dick from the base to the tip, tasting a little drop of pre-cum before it could even drop. Hercules grabbed Aladdin's dick wrapped his lips around the head, sucking furiously before going up and down over and over again. "Oh yeah." Aladdin moaned as Hercules licked a particularly sensitive spot. "Do that again." Aladdin groaned. Hercules gladly obliged over and over again before Aladdin knew he was coming near his climax. "Oh please keep going. I'm getting close. So close. So close. So-OH GOD I'M GONNA-" Aladdin yelled as he let loose shot after shot of cum, coating Hercules's golden skin, his full lips and the inside of his mouth with the sticky white substance.

Hercules took a second to taste it before swallowing. He pulled the ropes of cum off his face and tasted nearly all of them before saving one and holding it out to Aladdin. "Try it." Hercules said. "For some reason it tastes really good." Aladdin took it, slightly disturbed by both feeling the texture of cum for the first time and tasting his own, and put it in his mouth. Hercules was right. It did taste sweet and had something distinct about it that made him want to bottle it and try it again someday. "If it's okay with you I want some more." Hercules started pumping his semi-hard erection.

"If you're gonna do what you did earlier I'm all for it." Aladdin said with a tired smile.

"I kinda wanna try something different." Hercules said sheepishly.

"Like what? Aladdin asked.

"Just trust me and in a little while you'll be feeling really good."

"Okay."

Hercules took off his clothes, all of them, and the guy was a sight to behold. He had bulging muscles and he was the definition of well-endowed.

"Whoa." Aladdin said.

Hercules guided Aladdin to his hands and knees and after a while he felt a lubricated finger slip into him. "Just trust me. Relax, it'll feel good soon." Within a few minutes Aladdin had four fingers sliding in and out of him, hitting a very sensitive spot, turning him into a moaning mess. Occasionally he would say "Oh god that's good." or "I don't know what that is but keep touching it."

When Hercules was done he pulled out his fingers, earning a whimper from Aladdin. He turned Aladdin onto his back and then he lined up his erection with Aladdin's entrance. "I'm really looking forward to tasting the stuff in _here_." Hercules bent down and licked Aladdin's dick before pushing himself in slowly. Aladdin wrapped his legs around Hercules's hips and tried to pull him in further while pushing his own hips down. Hercules started thrusting carefully, searching, but after he found Aladdin's prostate he started recklessly thrusting in and out earning moans and groans from Aladdin. "Oh keep it up...Don't stop...Don't stop...Fuck...Fuck me...I think I'm getting close." Aladdin would say. Hercules kept it up and the only sound other than their moans were the sound of skin slapping and heavy panting. "Oh god I'm gonna cum." Hercules said. Hercules started thrusting even faster, Aladdin moving his hips to match his speed. Finally Hercules yelled and came into Aladdin's ass, each shot hitting his prostate. "I'M CUMMING!" Aladdin yelled and Hercules bent his head down to suck Aladdin's cock and capture every last drop of cum in his mouth. Hercules pulled out and collapsed onto Aladdin's body. He opened his mouth and Aladdin saw his cum inside the Hero's mouth before the Olympian swallowed it. Aladdin tried to say something, but before he could the blue smoke was back, swirling around him and whisking him out of Hercules's bedroom.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter. Not everyone will like it, but if I see it gets at least 10 reads and if anyone reviews or follows or favorites I'll post another chapter soon after that. I'm thinking I'll go Peter Pan next chapter because as you can probably see I had Hercules do some mischievous experienced things when he was supposed to be sweet and innocent. And Gaston may be next because he seems alpha as fuck and it would be a chapter where Aladdin would be really submissive. If any of you have an idea or want the order to change just review and tell me but I think It's time for me to go so see you next time.**


	2. Peter Pan

**The Next Morning**

When he woke up the next morning Aladdin felt a familiar warm, wet feeling on his dick-which was still hard with morning wood. Aladdin let out a low moan and opened his eyes. When he looked down he expected to see Hercules's big blue eyes looking up at him but instead he saw a boy around eighteen years old with tousled brown hair and a naughty glint in his caramel eyes. He was pale with a slightly defined chest and he wore tight green boxer briefs that accentuated his bubble butt. Aladdin backed away but the boy followed him until Aladdin was sandwiched between the headboard and the boy. "Who are you?" Aladdin asked.

The boy smiled and whispered in his ear. "My name's Peter Pan." He looked at Aladdin's dick, still wet with saliva from the unfinished blowjob, "You're really hard to wake up." His tone was mischievous and arousing.

"What do you want me to do?"

Pan's smile grew and he said, "I want you to sit back...relax...enjoy yourself...scream my name a little...beg a little." Pan was licking up and down Aladdin's ear, trailing down his nipples, down his abs, and back down to his cock where he looked up at Aladdin for a moment doing nothing but making eye contact. Pan looked slightly annoyed and repeated the word " _beg a little_." with more emphasis.

"Please." Aladdin moaned. It was the most erotic word Pan had ever heard, but he needed more. He licked from the tip of Aladdin's long dick to the base and then down to those huge balls that felt like they were made to fit in his mouth, earning a needy "Please, Peter, please just do anything!"

Peter flicked his tongue along Aladdin's cock before wrapping his hand around it and pumping it a few times. "I'm going to play a game with you, Aladdin. It's called 'Hide the Dick'. Do you have any idea where something this big can go?" Peter was nuzzling against Aladdin's cock.

Aladdin moaned. Pan was driving him wild with his teasing. "In your mouth." Aladdin groaned out.

"Oh!" Peter exclaimed. "Like this?" He opened his mouth as wide as possible and deepthroated himself on Aladdin's cock. Peter bobbed his head slowly, twirling his tongue around the head and licking up the bottom of the shaft. Peter made a low humming noise and increased the suction of his sucks. Aladdin was a moaning mess, his voice going from low groans of Peter's name to high pitched whimpers. Aladdin looked down and saw Peter open his mouth, letting his dick fall out before giving it a series of slow licks and sensual kisses. Aladdin was writhing with pleasure and moaning Peter's name over and over again like it was a secret language.

"I think I know a new place I could hide this big thing." Peter said, licking up Aladdin's shaft.

"Where?" Aladdin asked while panting.

"In my tight little asshole." Peter said in a deceptively innocent tone

Peter took off his underwear, turned around on his hands and knees and stuck out his perky ass. Aladdin got on his knees, spit in his hand and jacked himself a few times before sticking his dick inside Pan's asshole. Peter groaned as the entire thing slid into him. "Don't worry about me, you can go as fast as you want." Peter said. Aladdin accepted the invitation and started going berserk, thrusting in and out over and over again as fast as he could. After finding his sweet spot Peter and Aladdin were both moaning messes, screaming each other's names. Aladdin started to feel Peter's ass tightening around him like the younger boy was clenching and Peter's playful smirk when he turned around and looked at Aladdin proved his idea true. Without thought Aladdin said, "You're a little cock whore, aren't you?"

Peter smiled and turned around before saying in an extremely submissive voice, "I am."

"You're such a little fucking slut!"

"I am! I am! I'm a bad boy!"

"Yeah!"

"I deserve to be spanked!"

Aladdin raised his hand and spanked Peter's ass which bounced a little before returning to normal. Aladdin continued spanking Peter over and over again with one hand and with the other hand started stroking Pan's dick. Peter was screaming from the triple pleasure he was receiving and before long he shouted. "Aladdin, I'mgonnacumI'mgonnacumI'mgonnacu-ahhhhhh!" Peter started to shoot a massive torrent of cum from his cock all over his chest and the bed sheets. Aladdin felt Peter clenching and clenching as he screamed and it undid him. He filled Peter all the way up with his creamy white cum. Aladdin pulled out and collapsed on the bed, Peter doing the same. They were panting and huffing. "Wow." Aladdin said. "That was amazing. I don't think I'll be able to do this again for months."

"Oh, no, no, no," Peter said, slightly breathless. "I have so many more games for us to play. Besides," Peter started to stroke Aladdin's cock. "Hercules told me that the stuff that comes out of this is better than fresh pixie dust." Peter stuck a finger into his asshole, which was still dripping cum, and put it in his mouth, moaning at the taste. "I'll be having a lot of this later tonight." Peter said with a laugh.

* * *

 **There's chapter 2. I wanna have a vote for us to decide who's going to be in the next chapter. The choices are:**

 **A) Gaston (he'd be extremely dominant and make Aladdin worship him)**

 **B) Gaston and Prince Adam (same Gaston but balanced out by the sweetness and kindness of Adam)**

 **C) Tarzan (the one I'm leaning towards because Tarzan would be more oblivious to the affect the things he does has on Aladdin and because his diction would be awful, making it easier to write dialog)**


	3. Gaston

**In France**

When the fog disappeared Aladdin was naked in a wood cabin late that evening. It was cozy and comfortably furnished with a fire lit. There were furs on the bed, on the couch and even rugs on the floor. Aladdin was a little alarmed by the rifle and knife on the table but more so by the towering figure who walked into the door. He was easily a head taller than Aladdin and his powerful muscles were visible beneath his fur coat. His shoulder-length black hair framed a chiseled face with blue eyes like ice.

"Hi, I'm-"

Aladdin was disarmed when the man took off the coat, revealing his body. The bulging muscles were even bigger than the ones boasted by Hercules. Unfortunately he was still wearing underwear underneath.

"Yes, you're Aladdin." Gaston said. "I'm Gaston. Like what you see?"

"Very much." Aladdin said, his eyes tracing the V at Gaston's waist leading to the giant bulge beneath. "But I'd like to see more."

Gaston chuckled. He grabbed his left pec and squeezed it. "You'll have to do something for me first."

"What?" Aladdin asked.

"Get over here and find out."

Aladdin felt a thrill as he approached Gaston. When he was in reaching distance Gaston grabbed Aladdin's hands and placed them on his chest.

"Do what comes naturally." Gaston said.

Aladdin caressed Gaston's abs, feeling each one and the dips in between before bending down and licking one of Gaston's nipples. He used his left hand to play with the other while his right hand felt the firm biceps on the hunter's arm. Aladdin flicked Gaston's nipples with his tongue and the other with his finger before licking and feeling circles around the nubs. He trailed his tongue down as he knelt enough for him to lick each of Gaston's abs and the crevices in between. Gaston suddenly walked away from Aladdin and sat in a nearby chair.

"Here's your reward." Gaston pulled down his underwear and threw them away. Aladdin was finally able to admire the monster before him. Rock hard, long and thick with a neat trim of black hair at the base. Pre-cum was leaking like a faucet already. Aladdin hurried over and licked the tip. The taste was strange-salty and bitter-but bearable. Aladdin thought back to the things done to him and decided to start by licking up the bottom, along the sensitive underside. Gaston mumbled something so Aladdin did it again three times. "Hurry up and suck it." Gaston grumbled, grabbing Aladdin by the hair and pushing him onto his dick. Aladdin wrapped his lips around the head and started bobbing up and down, enjoying the taste of Gaston. He had to work hard to fight his gag reflex but as it became easier he was able to go down further and faster, swirling his tongue around the shaft and increasing his suction. Gaston twined both hands in Aladdin's locks and started to push and pull him up and down. Aladdin was soon overwhelmed and started gagging. The hunter didn't mind that the thief was choking, it actually turned him on even further. He held Aladdin's head in place as he thrusted in and out of his mouth until he felt his climax approaching. Gaston pulled Aladdin off of his cock and pointed it at his face, jacking himself furiously. With a loud moan he shot out a torrent of cum that coated the thief's face. Aladdin licked his upper lip, tasting more of Gaston's juices.

"Don't worry, you can have more soon." Gaston was already hard again, stroking himself. When he saw Aladdin's surprised look he said, "Yes, I've been blessed with incredible endurance." Gaston said with a smile before ordering Aladdin to stand. When Aladdin complied Gaston stood from the chair and grabbed Aladdin's ass, squeezing hard. Still squeezing, he lifted Aladdin up causing Aladdin to wrap his legs around Gaston's waist for balance. Gaston carried him to the giant bed and threw him onto it. Aladdin was painfully hard as Gaston crawled on top of him and forcefully lifted his legs up, bending them so they touched his shoulders, and lined himself up with Aladdin's entrance.

"What do you want me to do, Aladdin?" Gaston asked. He leaned down close to Aladdin's face and licking from his chin to his ear, picking up a trail of his own cum.

"I want you." Aladdin gasped. "I want you inside me."

Gaston shook his head and teased Aladdin's hole with the head of his cock. "I need more than that."

"I want your giant dick inside me." Aladdin groaned. "I need you."

"More." Gaston commanded in a deep groan.

"I want you to do whatever you want to me." Aladdin said, looking Gaston in his eyes. "I want to feel like you're going to tear me in half. I want to limp for weeks after you're done with me. You're so sexy I couldn't say no to anything you want."

Aladdin felt Gaston's dick twitch at his hole before Gaston flipped him onto his stomach and grabbed his hair, forcing his face into the pillows. "Right answer." Gaston lifted Aladdin by the waist with his other hand and pushed inside his hole. He didn't take the time to go slowly or let Aladdin adjust. No, he started thrusting as fast and hard as he could from the start. Gaston moaned and grunted as he prodded for Aladdin's prostate, finding it quickly. His every thrust afterwards rammed the bundle of nerves inside the former thief. Aladdin started to hump the bed, getting friction to his neglected cock and getting more of Gaston into him until his ass cheeks were flush against Gaston's waist. Aladdin's moans were muffled by the pillow as he felt the euphoria from Gaston's assault on his prostate, the friction from the fur blankets and the sound of Gaston's grunts from on top of him. Gaston was sweating and breathing heavy from the hard thrusting for the past fifteen minutes but he continued, taking pride in the way Aladdin was squirming around and thrusting his hips against the bed. Aladdin started to shake under him and his hole clenched around the Frenchman's dick. The Aagrabahnian yelled something and Gaston released his grip on his head.

Aladdin lifted his head from the pillow and yelled, "I'm gonna cum, Gaston, I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!"

Gaston flipped Aladdin onto his back and propped the former thief's legs on his shoulders, all while he was still inside him. He spit on his hand and started stroking Aladdin's dick rapidly."Cum for me. Do it now."

Aladdin began to thrust into Gaston's hand and back onto the hunter's dick like his life depended on it. Finally, he moaned and released a stream of cum into the air, most of it landing on his stomach and chest, but some landing on his face and hair and an especially far shot landing on Gaston's upper lip. Gaston licked the thick, pearly white liquid up with a stroke of his tongue and moaned at the taste. As Aladdin started to come down from his orgasmic high he noticed Gaston had never stopped fucking him and didn't seem inclined to do so anytime soon. In fact, in this new position he abandoned his previous speed and longstroked Aladdin, entering him balls deep before pulling out until only the head of his dick was still inside and thrusting back in as hard as possible, hitting Aladdin's prostate like a bullseye. Aladdin started screaming in pleasure as he felt his dick get hard again.

"That's right!" Gaston yelled. "Scream for me! Tell me how much you NEED me!"

"I need you, Gaston." Aladdin yelled. "I want you to fuck me all night. Your dick feels so big inside me I can't even-" Aladdin screamed as Gaston hit his prostate harder than before. "I love how you manhandle me. I love how much of a manly stud you are." Gaston lost control of himself when he heard the word "manly" and started thrusting into Aladdin faster and harder. "I want you to give me every single inch of that giant cock. You're so fucking perfect."

Gaston moaned loudly and saw stars as he bent down and bit into Aladdin's neck, earning a needy moan. He then shoved his entire cock into the thief's ass and came, releasing so much cum into his ass that it started to leak out of Aladdin's hole. Aladdin screamed as he felt each shot hit his prostate directly, filling him to the brim and then some, cumming for the second time without even touching himself. "AH, YEESSSSSS, GASTON! YES, YES, YES, YES!" Somehow he came more this time than the last.

"Oh fuck." Gaston moaned.

Gaston was panting heavily, his dick still in Aladdin's ass. He pulled out slowly and crawled up Aladdin's body until he sat on Aladdin's chest and his dick, still coated in his cum, was at Aladdin's lips. "Clean it up." Gaston ordered breathily. Aladdin leaned his head up and licked Gaston's dick clean before giving it a few good sucks. Gaston fell to the bed at Aladdin's side, letting out a satisfied sigh.

That's when the blue fog returned and whisked Aladdin away.

* * *

 **Here's the new chapter. Sorry it took literally over a year, I was working on the Gaston chapter but I forgot to refresh it during the 90 day period before it automatically gets deleted and I got so stressed trying to remember what I wrote down I couldn't write it and had to restart. But now it's even better than it was before so I'm happy about that at least. Anyway, the next chapter will be out sooner than a year, I assure you, I just take forever to write smut because it's so hard for me to fix the words so that the chapters' wording doesn't get too repetitive and seem like I'm just changing the guys' names. I know the next two will be about Tarzan in one and Prince Hans in the other. I think I'll do Tarzan first because I know what I want during his chapter and I don't want two dominant alpha guys that order Aladdin around chapters back to back. And I'm still deciding whether I want Hans to chain Aladdin up and be dominant in a more malicious way than Gaston or one where Hans is the submissive one and Aladdin and Kristoff chain him to a bed and have a threesome.**


	4. Tarzan

**In the Jungle**

When the fog faded Aladdin was in the jungle surrounded by towering trees. He heard a yell and a man swung down in front of him on a vine. When he landed Aladdin saw he had an extremely lean and muscular figure. He had long brown hair and a face with the sexiest angular features. No, the sexiest thing about him was his blue eyes. Actually, it was probably the tight-fitting loincloth that revealed a giant bulge.

"Hey." Aladdin said, a little awestruck.

"Hi." He said. "Me Tarzan. What your name?"

"I'm Aladdin. Hi Tarzan."

Tarzan approached him slowly, like a predator. When he was close enough for Aladdin to feel his breath he brought his hand to Aladdin's groin. Aladdin was shocked by the suddenness of the gesture and released a gasp that turned into a moan. "Aladdin look...nice." Tarzan said deeply.

"You look pretty nice too." Aladdin moaned as Tarzan gripped him harder and began palming his growing erection. "Ah yeah." He moaned.

"Aladdin like what Tarzan does?" Tarzan raised and eyebrow.

"Very much." Aladdin groaned.

He raised a hand to Tarzan's exposed pecs and ran his fingers down a scar on them to his hard nipples. Tarzan shivered and stopped the movements of his hand. Aladdin began to thrust against Tarzan's hand to return the friction before Tarzan grabbed his hand and led him to sit on a log. He then fell to his knees in front of Aladdin and pulled down his pants. Aladdin shuddered as Tarzan licked the head. Tarzan wasted no time and had reached the base of Aladdin's cock in seconds, bobbing so fast Aladdin could barely sit up straight. He gripped Tarzan's head for balance, which led to Tarzan being forced to the bottom of his dick. Tarzan just held his position there and looked up into Aladdin's eyes. Aladdin moaned at the sight and began thrusting into Tarzan's mouth, groaning and grunting as he did so. When he felt himself getting too close he pulled Tarzan off, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I just couldn't keep...you know, without...you know." Aladdin said awkwardly.

"Tarzan can still make Aladdin happy." Tarzan said.

Tarzan beckoned Aladdin to stand and then took Aladdin's seat on the log. Aladdin felt nervous in the few moments that he didn't know what to expect until he felt a warm, wet muscle probing at his hole. Tarzan licked up the crack of his ass before pushing his tongue into Aladdin's ass. Aladdin's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the new sensation. Since Genie had made it so he was completely prepared whenever he met a new guy this was never necessary. But it felt amazing. Tarzan's tongue probed all around inside him, causing him to forget how to breathe.

"Fuuuuck." Aladdin breathed.

"Tarzan make Aladdin feel good?" Tarzan asked quickly.

"So fucking good." Aladdin said. When Tarzan dove back in Aladdin yelled "Yeah" before moaning "Shit that's nice."

Tarzan's face was buried deep between Aladdin's cheeks before he pulled away. He rose and kissed Aladdin on the lips as he walked backwards, pulling Aladdin with him until Tarzan was pinned between the former thief and a tree. Tarzan ripped off his loin cloth and revealed a massive member. Ten inches long with a patch of oddly neat pubic hair at the base. Aladdin's hole quivered, wanting the entire thing inside him. He was completely shocked when Tarzan hooked one of his legs around Aladdin's hips and used it to lift himself up, before dropping down onto Aladdin's aching cock. Aladdin gasped as he felt the tight heat surround him and the only sound he could produce was a grunt when the tip of his cock hit Tarzan's prostate. Tarzan growled as he felt the pleasure of his hole getting filled. Aladdin began thrusting into Tarzan's ass, him and the jungle-dweller moaning so loud that he was thankful they were in a forest. Aladdin continued until he felt like he was getting close. Since he didn't want to cum first he spit in his hand and began stroking Tarzan's massive pole in time with his furious thrusts and leaned down to lick one of his nipples. Tarzan breathed heavily before he released one of his signature roars that shook the trees, releasing a load that flew up into the air before landing all over him and Aladdin's chests, faces and hair. Aladdin licked a few strands off his upper lip and Tarzan kissed him, sharing the taste of his own seed. That made Aladdin shiver with anticipation as he felt his release coming. Tarzan suddenly hopped off of his cock right when he started cumming and wrapped his lips around Aladdin's spasming dick, drinking every drop of his load. Tarzan moaned at the taste while Aladdin whimpered at the feeling.

Aladdin and Tarzan collapsed on top of each other, panting and sighing. After a few minutes the blue fog returned, only to disappear when Aladdin grabbed Tarzan and flipped him so that the former thief was straddling his waist.

"I'm not leaving until I feel this monster inside me." Aladdin said.

Tarzan looked up at Aladdin, the cum drying on his abs, his chest, his face, in his hair, on his swollen cock and got hard instantly. Aladdin got up on his knees and sank onto Tarzan's dick, using the spit from his handjob and the jungle-dweller's cum as lube. He moaned as he was stretched further than ever before. He shuddered and grunted as he continued to take the other half of the monster. Aladdin wasn't able to reach the bottom before it was pressing firmly against his prostate, the bundle of nerves setting off a fire in his stomach. He began to slowly rise and fall on the shaft inside him before he was able to bounce as fast as he wanted. All he could do at this point was moan. His hole was stretched as wide as the grand canyon and his prostate was being hit every second. Tarzan was groaning and growling as he thrust upwards in time with Aladdin's downward thrusts.

"Tarzan love Aladdin's hole." Tarzan moaned.

"Aladdin love Tarzan's dick." Aladdin moaned, his mouth agape.

It was impossible to measure the time that had passed when Aladdin came all over Tarzan's upper body. Tarzan gripped Aladdin and flipped their position so Aladdin was on his back as Tarzan plowed into him with his hips moving like a piston. Tarzan bit Aladdin's neck suppressing another roar. He emptied himself into Aladdin's hole, flooding it with the sticky seed. He didn't move even after he finished shooting, staying inside Aladdin's hole until he was soft. When he pulled out Aladdin whined at the loss. Tarzan grabbed his loincloth and began to clean the two of them off. Aladdin snatched the article of clothing and sniffed it before licking the cum off of it.

"Aladdin so...sexy." Tarzan groaned.

"You are too Tarzan." Aladdin said, grinning from ear to ear.

Tarzan leaned down and planted a kiss on Aladdin's lips before the blue fog returned and whisked him away.


	5. Hans & Kristoff

**In Arendelle**

When the fog cleared Aladdin was sitting on a bed in an inn. He looked around and saw a muscularly built man with sandy blonde and light brown eyes.

"Hi." Aladdin said.

"Hey, I'm Kristoff." The guy said.

"I'm Aladdin."

"I'm happy to meet you. But we have to wait for someone else."

"Who?"

The door swung open and in stepped a pale man with red hair and green eyes.

"Hans, this is Aladdin." Kristoff said. "Aladdin, that's Hans."

Hans began to take off his jacket and shirt as he replied, "Just stop talking and take off your clothes. Both of you."

"He gets cranky," Kristoff whispered to Aladdin, "when he's horny. And the rest of the time."

"Hurry up." Hans said, already removing his boots.

Kristoff and Aladdin took off their clothes quickly, sitting next to each other on the bed. Hans took off his pants and removed his underwear before approaching the two men. He knelt down between Aladdin's legs and began to lick and tease his dick until it was hard. Then he took the head into his mouth and began sucking, expertly using his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks. When Aladdin noticed that Kristoff's member had gotten hard from watching Hans do his work, he leaned over and began to suck the iceman's cock. Kristoff moaned and grabbed Aladdin's head, pushing him down farther. With the other hand he pushed Hans down to the base of Aladdin's dick. Aladdin moaned, sending vibrations up Kristoff's cock, causing him to moan as well. Hans gagged and glared at Kristoff before returning to servicing Aladdin. Kristoff continued to gently push Aladdin's and Hans's heads farther onto the poles in their mouths. After a while Kristoff pulled Hans and Aladdin up by their heads.

"Ready for more?" Kristoff asked Aladdin.

Aladdin nodded. Hans sat on the bed before getting onto his hands and knees and facing the foot of the bed. Kristoff climbed onto the bed behind Hans, smacking him on the ass. Hans gasped and looked behind his shoulder at Kristoff.

"That all you got?" Hans asked.

Kristoff repeated the action before leaning down and licking up Hans's hole. Hans moaned as Kristoff ate his ass. The red-haired prince looked at Aladdin with a sultry smirk, his eyes trailing down to Aladdin's erection.

"Come on over here so I can take care of that." Hans said, moaning as Kristoff's tongue finally went inside him.

Aladdin approached Hans and the prince licked his cock as soon as he got close. Hans was voracious, licking and sucking the head until he had Aladdin dripping precum, moaning as he tasted it which sent vibrations up Aladdin's member and into his spine. Hans continued sucking, moaning as Kristoff continued to pleasure him from behind. Kristoff was swiping his tongue in and out of Hans's ass, causing Hans to pull off of Aladdin's cock just to moan. He started jacking Aladdin off with his hand as he basked in the ecstasy he was feeling

"Do you like that, Hans?" Kristoff asked with a smile.

"Of course I do, idiot!" Hans said irritably.

"Do you want more?" Kristoff stuck a finger inside Hans easily, drawing a groan from the green eyed man.

"Yes I do."

"What do you want?"

"Your fucking dick!" Hans snapped. "What else?"

"Excuse him," Kristoff said to Aladdin. "He has a temper."

Hans sighed in annoyance, reaching behind him to grab Kristoff's cock. He guided it into his ass and leaned back on his hands and knees to take more of the pole. The prince then leaned back forward and took Aladdin's dick into his mouth, deepthroating it quickly as he moaned.

"But that definitely makes up for it." Kristoff moaned as Hans began fucking himself.

Aladdin grabbed onto Hans's hair, groaning as the prince bobbed forward and backward. After a few minutes Hans began to jack himself off. Kristoff pulled his hand away and the prince cast an annoyed glance over his shoulder, still holding Aladdin in his mouth.

"Not yet." Kristoff said. "We have one more thing to do, remember?"

Hans shuddered with delight as he thought about it, releasing Aladdin's member from his mouth. Kristoff pulled out of Hans and laid down on the bed. Hans grabbed Aladdin by the hand and led him to lay on the bed the opposite way Kristoff was and move close enough for their dicks to touch. Hans then crawled over the two of them on his knees, grabbing both of them in his hand and taking them into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around as he spread his jaw wide enough to take three inches of the two of them.

When he realized he wouldn't be able to swallow anymore, he climbed on top of the two. Facing Aladdin, he brought his ass down onto the two mens' cocks. The red-haired prince grunted as he lowered himself down, taking inch after inch of both men. Kristoff's thick shaft and Aladdin's long one were hard to take completely but eventually he made it all the way down and felt both men hit his prostate. He leaned down and kissed Aladdin as he began to bounce on the two men. Kristoff was moaning, grabbing Hans's hips to pull him up and down faster. Aladdin felt Hans whimpering into his mouth as the kiss deepened. The three men were in pure bliss from the feeling of Hans's tight heat clenched around the two shafts that rubbed against each other with every thrust. Kristoff and Aladdin could only grunt after twenty minutes of Hans bouncing on top of them. Hans was now licking his way across Aladdin's chest, teasing his nipples as he continued riding them. He straightened back up, moaning and grunting.

"I'm getting close." Hans gasped out.

"Me too." Aladdin said.

"Same here." Kristoff moaned.

Hans came first. Aladdin stroked him and he shot ten ropes all over Aladdin's body, some of them landing in the mouth of the former thief. Aladdin swallowed the cum in his mouth before releasing himself into Hans's ass, the spasming of his cock drawing Kristoff closer until he fired his load into Hans alongside Aladdin.

"Fuck yeah, fill me up." Hans moaned as he felt two loads of cum inside his ass. It was way more than he thought he could ever handle and it felt warm and hot and amazing. Kristoff pulled Hans off of the two cocks by his legs and dragged his ass up to his face. Kristoff 's tongue swirled inside of Hans's hole, lapping up his and Aladdin's cum from inside. Hans moaned uncontrollably as he felt Kristoff licking the cum out of him. When Kristoff finished he pulled Hans and Aladdin onto their knees, drawing them into a three-way kiss. Aladdin and Hans moaned as Kristoff shared the cum in his mouth among them. Then, unfortunately, the blue fog returned and whisked Aladdin away.


	6. Prince Eric

**Challenge accepted, Mr. or Ms. Guest.**

* * *

 **On The Sea**

When the smoke faded, Aladdin was on a bed in a room that was rocking from side to side slightly. He looked out the window and saw that he was somewhere inside a ship. The door opened and a man stepped inside, closing it behind him. He was tall, with a lean and muscular build and a tattoo of a mermaid and a compass on either shoulder. He had inky black hair that was perfectly styled and bluish gray eyes.

"Hi." He said. "My name's Eric."

"Hi, Eric." Aladdin said.

"If you don't mind, can we jump straight in?" Eric asked. "It's been a long time alone at sea."

"Sure...sure." Aladdin said.

Eric approached him and Aladdin rose to his knees on the bed. The sailor leaned his head down and kissed Aladdin's lips, exploring his mouth with his tongue while laying him down on the bed. After a few minutes, he trailed kisses down Aladdin's neck, biting softly. And then down to his chest, where he swirled his tongue around the former thief's nipples. Down to his abs where he kissed each one and licked the firm muscles. And, finally, licking down to his pleasure trail to his erection. Eric kissed Aladdin's dick, first at the base and all the way up to the head. He licked off a drop of precum before he swallowed the entire length in a second. Aladdin moaned loudly as Eric went to work. He was definitely more skilled with his tongue than anyone Aladdin had ever come across. He rotated his head as he bobbed his head up and down Aladdin's pole so that he was able to lick and flick his tongue along every inch of Aladdin's cock, never even gagging on the eight inches in his mouth. The prince looked up into Aladdin's eyes and the thief almost came on the spot. Witnessing those icy eyes looking up into his own was definitely one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

"Oh, my-ngh-fuck that's...shit, you're..." Aladdin couldn't even finish a sentence when he was feeling so much pleasure. Eric pulled off for a second.

"I know." He said with a wink, before licking up and down Aladdin's pole. He locked his lips around the head now, licking around it so that could drink the precum Aladdin was leaking like a faucet. Aladdin grabbed Eric's head and pulled him down farther. Eric gave Aladdin complete control as the former thief began thrusting, facefucking the sailor. Aladdin began grunting heavily instead of his usual moans and groans. Eric brought up his hand and played with Aladdin's balls, caressing and fondling them. Aladdin released a loud and long moan as he finally came inside the sailor's mouth. Eric swallowed every drop, though he had to ease up off of Aladdin's cock to avoid choking from the torrent coming from the monster. When Aladdin finished releasing himself, Eric got up on his knees.

"No jokes about seamen and semen, please." Eric said with a grin. "It's lost its humor."

Aladdin chuckled.

"But _that_ was pretty scrumptious." He leaned down and whispered in Aladdin's ear. "What could I do to you to get another taste?"

Aladdin felt tingles all through his body as he said, "Anything."

Eric smirked as he pulled Aladdin's legs onto his shoulders. He grabbed his own dick and pressed it against Aladdin's hole. Aladdin made a whimpering sound as Eric entered him slowly. When he was fully inside, Aladdin screamed out in pleasure.

"Be careful." Eric teased. "You might wake up the whole ship."

Aladdin was breathing faster than he ever had. He wasn't even expecting it. Eric's dick curved slightly upward so he hit his prostate without even trying to find it. Eric rolled his hips slightly and Aladdin screamed again.

"Should I keep going?" The sailor asked with a wicked smile.

"Please." Aladdin said, shuddering.

Eric began thrusting, reducing Aladdin's vocabulary to "yes," "oh, yes," "oh fuck," "damn, this feels good," "shit," and wide variety of moans.

"You curse like a sailor." Eric teased.

"I-SHIT-do-FUCK-not-" Aladdin ground out. "I can't-DAMN-deny that. Fuck me, Eric...Eric. Shit, Eric!"

"You look so sexy when you're moaning my name, Aladdin." Eric purred.

"And you look sexy when you're drilling my ass, Eric." Aladdin said.

Eric leaned down over Aladdin, placing his arms on either side of the Agrabahn's head and looking into his eyes. Aladdin felt his body shudder again as Eric's blue eyes gazed into his. The sailor leaned down and kissed him. Aladdin reached up and twirled his index fingers around Eric's nipples. He could feel the prince's dick twitch inside of him so he continued, also clenching his asshole to grip Eric's manhood tighter. Eric moaned into Aladdin's mouth, speeding up the pace of his thrusts. All of a sudden, Aladdin was flipped over so that his lower body was mostly up in the air, supported by his head and shoulders. Eric was crouching on the bed with his dick still inside of Aladdin. He thrust downwards into Aladdin now, able to thrust deeper inside than before. Aladdin groaned loudly as his prostate sent waves of pleasure throughout his body with each movement of Prince Eric's hips.

"Oh, shit, I'm gonna cum!" Aladdin moaned as he grabbed his dick and started jacking himself off. Eric switched positions again so that Aladdin was on his back again and Eric was fucking him with Aladdin's legs on his shoulders. "Fuck, Eric!"

Aladdin moaned louder as he came. Ropes of white cum shot out of his cock into the air, falling on his abs, chest, neck, face and hair (the hair on his head and on his crotch) as he screamed, "FUCK, ERIC!"

Eric obviously liked hearing his Aladdin scream his name because he withdrew his dick and began jacking himself. Cum rained down all over Aladdin's body-the former thief swallowing whatever landed in his mouth. It took a second for Eric to catch his breath after releasing such a massive load, but then he leaned down to Aladdin's dick and sucked out any leftover cum that the prince had to offer. The sailor then licked all the way up his body, capturing every single drop into his mouth. His mouth was almost full when he reached Aladdin's neck but he was able to lick up the rest on his face. The mixture of the salty taste of his own cum and the sweetness of Aladdin's was even better than before. He laid down on the bed and pulled Aladdin up to lay on top of him. Eric audibly gulped, which turned Aladdin on beyond belief. Aladdin licked a little trail that had leaked from Eric's mouth, barely able to savor the taste before the blue smoke returned to whisk him away.

* * *

 **There's this chapter. I'm not sure, but from the plans in my head I kinda know what the next princes I want to do are. Shang would be next because I have some good ideas of things he can teach Aladdin. Then, maybe, Adam because who doesn't love a guy who's a beast in bed? Next it would depend on what happens, but I might do Naveen or Flynn or both. Maybe even in the same chapter, and have them fighting over who's the best and trying to make Aladdin choose? I just need more princes because at the end I want to do a giant orgy between all the princes (maybe have Hans and Peter compete to see how many things they can fit inside themselves?) I don't know, I'll find out when I get to it.**


End file.
